


Under the Sea

by angryschnauzer



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Full on Sex, Little Mermaid references, OFC Lifeguard, falling overboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom falls overboard from a party yacht, he is saved by a beautiful redhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sea

Tom stood on the desk of the yacht sipping his champagne, surveying the talent that was on board. And by talent he wasn’t interested in the acting ability, oh no, he was more interested in the pair of models that were sitting on the side, long legs crossed as they sunned themselves, hiding behind their designer sunglasses. Oh hello, a third girl was joining them, he was sure all he’d have to do is sidle up to them and turn on his charm, and he’d soon be able to convince the three of him to join him in his cabin. Easy peasy.

He quickly glanced around to work out his route around the deck to get to them, and made the decision that the quickest and least impeded route would be around the stern at the back, that way he could dodge the casting directors that were trying to woo him for that terrible role they wanted him to play. Downing the rest of his glass he laid it to rest on a nearby table, and staggered on unsteady feet along the wooden decking. As he reached the back of the boat the wooden boards were slippery from the salty spray that had splashed up. He cursed the fact that he’d insisted on wearing his leather soled dress shoes rather than something more casual like boating moccasins. Steadying himself on the rail, he regained his footing as he turned the corner, peering over the side as the churning water. His head swirled a little, and he made a mental note to avoid any more alcohol, especially as he wasn’t really one for sea legs.

As he was staring out at the blue waters that the yacht was leaving in its wake, he hadn’t noticed the waves as the yacht crested around the rocky outcrop of the coastline. As the vessel bounced over the choppy water, it threw its rear end up and down violently, and as Tom tried to grab the rail for support, he found that instead of the wooden rail, he’d stopped where there was a piece of rope – stretched across the gap where the ladder would go to allow people down to the water to swim – and with his considerable height and his centre of gravity being much higher than the rope, he found himself falling headfirst into the water with a cry.

Surfacing moments later, he trod water, quickly toeing his useless shoes off so that he could stay afloat, shouting to the other guests of the party, however with the loud music blaring and everyone looking at the beautiful coastline; no-one noticed he’d fallen. He watched with a faint heart as the yacht sailed into the distance, his throat going hoarse as he called for help, as the boat sailed around the rocky outcrop, he turned to the shore, the sandy beach seemingly a unreachable distance away. Cursing under his breath he turned and started the slow swim.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ariel was sitting on the beach, her toes wriggling in the still warm sand, glancing up from her sketch pad at the horizon before returning to her work, her pencil scurrying furiously over the paper, a familiar scratching sound as the lead worked against the thick paper, watching as the sun now low in the sky made the scene magical. She glanced up and saw an expensive yacht sail across the bay. She could hear the music all the way across the water. She sighed, wishing she could one day join in on one of those big Hollywood parties that the producers leased her families’ yachts for. She watched as the tiny people moved around on the deck, and as she saw the vessel approach the headland, she could see it get closer and closer to the rough breakwater.

Suddenly she saw something drop from the deck, splashing into the water. Squinting into the now setting sun, she tried to make out what it was. Things were always being dropped overboard, and with the way business was going they needed to save every penny, no doubt her uncle would want to retrieve whatever it was.

As she peered into the sunlight she saw whatever it was moving, and with a gasp realised it wasn’t a thing, it was a human being. Suddenly her summer camp training came into force; all those months each year spent volunteering as a lifeguard coming into play. She quickly shed her shoes and sweater and ran into the surf until she was thigh deep, before diving in, her strong muscles quickly taking over as she swam expertly through the calm bay waters towards the stranded soul.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tom rested for a moment, treading water again as he looked again towards the coast, the sandy beach seemed no nearer, yet his expensive waterproof watch told him that he’d been swimming for a good ten minutes. Taking a deep breath he kicked his feet and set off again, cursing his suit trousers that he’d told himself would look good, instead wishing he’d gone with shorts like the rest of the guests had.

His arms were strong, but they were growing tired, still he threw one over the other, again and again. Soon he was growing weary. Perhaps if he just flipped over and floated on his back for a short while, maybe the tide would carry him ashore. Turning over he laid his arms out at right angles, allowing his body to bob on the surface. As his body started to succumb to the exhaustion his eyes started to droop. Looking out at the setting sun he realised how beautiful it was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ariel cut through the waves, she used her knowledge of the tides to find her way to the lost soul, swimming up to him and wrapping her arm around his torso from behind, before kicking with her legs against the water, pulling them towards the shore. She’d seen many misguided swimmers do this in the past, tiredness getting the better of them, not realising how far the shoreline was, thinking they could easily swim in, when in fact it was a good quarter mile from the edge of the bay back to the shoreline.

When she finally felt the soft sand of the ocean floor against her heels she knew they were close, dropping her feet and standing on the sand, allowing the water to hold his man’s body on the surface as she dragged up through the surf and up onto the beach.

Laying him on the soft sand she pressed her ear to his chest, unsure if he was still breathing she prepared to resuscitate him, tipping his head back before she took a deep breath, pressing her lips to his and blowing.

With a violent cough and splutter her damsel in distress expelled the sea water he’d swallowed, before looking up at her;

“A mermaid....” he muttered, before his eyes fluttered shut from exhaustion.

 

The next thing Tom knew he was waking in a soft bed, the sound of waves in the distance, but not that far off. His head hurt and his limbs hurt even more, muscle fatigue having set in. Propping himself up on his elbows he looked around the room, taking in the wooden walls, the art made from driftwood and seashells hung on the walls.

“Oh you’re awake”

His vision was a little blurry, his contact lenses having fallen out in the water, and as he blinked trying to bring the voice into focus, a red headed vision came into view.

“How are you feeling?”

He was speechless. She was beautiful, long red hair that hung in soft curls around her shoulders, her eyes like sparkling emeralds, and a spattering of freckles over her nose. She pressed the palm of her hand to his forehead, before lowering it to his wrist and checked his pulse.

“You seem to be ok.”

He was still speechless, his voice seemingly lost as he took in the beauty before him.

“Well I don’t know who you are, but you’re welcome to stay as long as you need. I can call someone if you like?”

He shook his head, wanting to stay in the presence of this siren for as long as possible, even if just for the night. He went to speak, but all that came out was a hoarse squeak.

“Here, have some water...”

She reached around to the nightstand and passed him a glass of water, tipping it to his mouth as he gratefully swallowed the cool water, soothing the saline burn that the seawater had left behind. Once he’d finished the glass she placed it back on the side, and as she turned to leave he reached out and grabbed her hand, a pleading look in his eyes – he didn’t want to be alone – she got the message, and gently sat on the bed next to him, pulling him into her arms as he drifted off to sleep, now finally feeling safe after his harrowing ordeal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the early morning daylight of the oncoming dawn started to creep into the beachside cabin, Tom started to wake. He felt warm and protected, and soon he realised that a soft pair of arms was wrapped around him, pulling him to a soft body and even softer tits. Nuzzling against them he turned until he was on his side, his bed companion sighing a little in her sleep as he wrapped his free arm around her waist, enjoying the soft scent of her body.

As she started to stir he wondered if he should pull back, but when she opened her eyes and looked down at him with those beautiful green jewels, he could do nothing but stare. Watching as she smiled at him as she wriggled down the bed, she was soon face to face with him, her lips millimetres from his. He could feel her breath warm on his lips, and as he dipped his head forward he tentatively pressed his lips to hers.

He pulled her body closer to his, her warmth pressing against his cool skin, and he suddenly realised he was naked spare for his boxer shorts. This thought soon left his mind as he felt his cock growing hard, and as she pressed against him he brought his hand down to her hip, pulling her leg over him up to his waist, her core pressing against him.

With a sudden surge of passion, their tongues were soon swirling against each others, tasting and fighting, before he gently nipped at her lip, causing her to groan against him. His hands flew to her t-shirt and pulled it over her head, exposing her large tits to him with their pink nipples standing to attention.  He brought his lips down to one and sucked the hard bud between his lips, swirling his tongue over it as she wound her fingers through his hair, arching her back and pressing his face hard against her chest. One of her hands made their way down his body and rubbed against his hard cock through the material of his underwear, before slipping beneath the elastic of the waistband and grasping his hot shaft, her fingers curling around his girth as she slowly ran them up to the tip.

Reluctantly he released her leg from his grasp to free himself from his shorts, pulling them down his thighs until they were low enough to wriggle out of, before his hand slipped to her knickers, rubbing against her lips through the soft cotton fabric, now sodden with her juices. He pulled the thin material to one side as his long fingers ran up her lips, gently stroking before he found his way to her clit, rubbing slowly against it, drawing the little button out of its hood. As he did so her hand found its way back to his cock, now dripping with precum, she ran her thumb over his smooth tip, before rubbing against the point on the underside where his foreskin met his shaft.

This was enough to drive him wild, he rolled them over until he was on top, his hands flying to the waistband of her underwear as he tore them from her body. His lips crashed against hers again as his hands spread her legs wide, pulling her thighs up with his strong arms, before he looked down at the junction between her legs, her wetness now coating her inner thighs, the small patch of red curls at the top of her mound now damp.

Taking hold of his shaft he guided it to her entrance, slowly feeling it engage, the tip pushing in as he held her legs wide. He had planned on going slow, but as she wrenched her legs from his grasp and wrapped them around him, her strong thighs pulled him straight into her, his thick cock filling her to the hilt.

A gasp could be heard from both of them, as her tight pussy was suddenly filled like it had never been before, his cock stretching her tight walls as it immediately found her sweet spot deep inside her. He lifted his hips and withdrew from her, before slamming into her again, her body accepting him with ease.

He reached down and grasped at her hips, before he started to fuck her at a punishing pace, his hips flicking back and forwards as he repeatedly filled her, fucking her into the mattress with vigour. She tipped her head back, the pleasure surging through her body as he hit her g-spot time and time again, thrusting her chest out to him. He watched as his forceful movements made her tits bounce in time to him efforts, before dipping his head down and capturing a nipple in his teeth, biting it lightly, before moving to the other one and doing the same.

He released her nipple and quickly moved to his knees, pulling her hips up onto her thighs as he thrust back into her, filling her from a new angle and making her squeal. As her legs feel either side of him, he returned to rocking his hips back and forwards, snapping them back just when she thought he was beginning to falter. He watched as his thrusts made her tits bounce, her nipples wet with his saliva, her back arched as her body drew pleasure from his.

He could feel her getting close, her walls starting to spasm against his thrusts, her cries getting louder as her fingernails dug into the bed sheets. As her orgasm peaked it was like a wave cresting over her, her body spasming around him, setting him off as he released his cum deep within her with a cry, throwing his head back as he gripped onto her hips, holding her accepting body to his as her tight pussy drained him.

When he was finally spent her body slipped from his grasp, and as she lay on the bed smiling up at him through tired eyes, exhaustion got the better of him and he collapsed next to her, nuzzling against her neck.

“Sleep now my lost soul” she whispered against his ear.

He had no energy left to even speak, instead he pulled her into his arms, the pale daylight of the dawn starting to fill the room, and as sleep reclaimed both of them, he had little care as to where he was, just knowing that he finally felt safe in the arms of this beauty, the reality of his world a million miles away.


End file.
